


Boy

by skargasm



Series: Outsiders [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Chris couldn't stand the idea that Isaac might get hurt...
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Outsiders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863025
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirason/gifts), [qtsarahanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtsarahanne/gifts), [trinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinka/gifts).



> This is part of the 'Outsiders' verse but you don't need to have read that to understand it. 
> 
> I am going to _try_ to leave little gifts to all of your lovely people who take the time to leave me comments. It may take some time (think 2021, lmao), but look out for your name popping up!

Chris lay back, allowing the water to lap around his body and soothe his agitation. He was mad – so god-damn mad – that he wasn’t sure if he could contain his temper at that moment in time.

Stiles and Peter had already gone to the bedroom – no doubt, fucking away their concerns the way they always did. Nothing changed with those two – they lived happily in the dark, ready to kill or be killed at any moment. Chris wished he could be like that. In many ways, about himself, he _was_ just like that.

But when it came to Isaac – 

The fear that had flooded his system when he saw Isaac in danger, when he saw how close that fucking _chainsaw_ had come to slicing through his arm had sent so much adrenaline rushing through him that the following half hour was a blur. He knew that by the end of it, the hunters that had thought that they could ‘clean up’ Beacon Hills were nothing but a greasy, bloody smear on the ground; that Peter and Stiles had bitched that he had left nothing for them to do; that Isaac had been slumped on the ground, staring up at him with those angelic blue eyes, stunned and aroused and scared. 

Scared because he **knew** that he was going to be punished for allowing himself to be caught. It didn’t matter if he had been ambushed, drugged – whatever method they had used. Isaac was Chris’s Boy, and as such, he knew that he wasn’t allowed to let anything happen to himself. Nothing that Chris didn’t inflict anyway.

The sounds of someone walking into the pool reached through the maelstrom of his mind and he waited, knowing who it was before they touched his ankle and encouraged him to stand. 

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said in a quiet voice, running his hand over the side of Chris’s face, the warm water rinsing away some of the blood that had splattered his face. “I’m not making any excuses – I’ll take whatever punishment you need to dish out.”

Chris wanted to stay angry. Anger was so much easier to deal with – fear, love – they were so much harder. But staring into Isaac’s eyes, seeing the devotion there – it was impossible to remain angry.

Grabbing the hand that was resting on his cheek, he pressed a kiss to the center of the palm before holding it to his chest, over his heart. He wasn’t clever with words the way Stiles and Peter were; he didn’t know how to express what it did to him to see Isaac in pain, in danger. He didn’t know how to make him see that, even after all of this time, sometimes it appeared that Isaac didn’t know how much he was loved, was needed. By all of them.

Isaac stepped closer to him, his other hand sliding over Chris’s shoulder before coming to rest against the pulse in his neck.

“I know. And I feel it too. You’re not alone.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Also to Hanna-chan, who always leaves me little hearts - it wouldn't let me add you as a giftee xx
> 
> These little stories are just a tiny thank you for all the lovely people who take the time to leave comments - it means a lot! If you have a prompt or pairing you would like me to write, let me know while my Muse is being cooperative! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
